In Your World
by XxRogueAngelDreamingxX
Summary: 18 year old Kaylin's twin sister jokingly wishes away her precious Wolverine plushy. Why would the mysterious seductive Goblin King actually go to the trouble of taking it? Will Kaylin save Wolvy - or lose her heart trying?
1. Chapter 1

You know, whenever people hear that I'm a twin the first thing they always say is, "Oh no way! I wish I was a twin!"

No. No you don't. Trust me on this one.

They're annoying.

They're rude.

They borrow your stuff without asking.

And they're ALWAYS. THERE.

This is the point where Marlie walked up behind me and started reading over my shoulder as I typed on the computer.

"Oh, what the- Like its easy living with _you_ either! Now get off the computer, I want to check my email."

"No."

And they're bossy.

"Kaylin!"

"I'm typing. Go away."

She walked away and there were several seconds of blissful aloneness. Which, of course, is how I knew something was wrong. I immediately got off the computer and walked into my room. Marlie was sitting on my bed, facing away from me.

"Lee?" I asked warily.

She turned around with a smile of unholy glee on her face and my eyes widened.

In her hands were an open bottle of water and a small red book with gilt letters.

"OH MY GOD!"

She got up off the bed and walked carefully towards the door, keeping an eye on me.

"Move away from the door slowly, and nothing…untoward… happens to the book," she warned me.

"You wouldn't," I hissed. But I moved away from the door.

My demon sister edged past me and headed towards the computer room before tossing me the small volume and dashing for the computer. All I could do was clutch my favorite book and try not to hyperventilate. I finally managed to breathe. And I stomped towards Marlie with murder in my heart.

"OH MY GOD! Do you realize that The Labyrinth is OUT of PRINT? Do you know what that MEANS? No more copies! It took me years just to find this one!"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're eighteen. You haven't even been alive long enough to say it took you years to do something. Besides, haven't you memorized that thing already?"

"No," I said defensively. I paused. "There's that one line I can never remember."

She burst out laughing. "Oh, Kaylin!" she giggled. "Isn't it dorky enough that you have that dumb Wolverine plushy? Now you're falling in love with a fictional…what was it? _Troll_ prince?"

"Goblin. King," I snapped. "He's a Goblin King. But he's not a goblin. He's Gorgeousness. And leave Wolvy out of this."

"Gorgeousness," Marlie snorted. "How would do know? He's a fictional character in a book."

I pouted. "He's still Gorgeousness," I muttered as I walked back to my room, opening the book.

Marlie suddenly flounced past me and sat on my bed. I glared daggers at her as I sat down too, picking up my little Wolverine plushy to hug it. Marlie leaned over to read part the page I had opened the book to.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city…" She looked up at me. "This is dumb."

"Is not," I glared, hugging Wolvy tighter.

She raised an eyebrow speculatively and grinned.

"Oh, you hate me a little bit right now, don't you?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "You wanna wish me away?"

"It's fiction, Lee. I know it's not real," I snapped.

"Come on! What are the words?"

"There aren't any."

"Yes there are!" Laughing, she snatched my plushy and danced away with him.

"This is it, Wolvy! You're going on an adventure to Troll-land!"

I rolled my eyes. This was stupid.

She looked the plushy straight in the eyes and mock-glared.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!"

Just as she said it all the lights went out. The house was silent.

"Marlie?" I asked finally.

"…Yup."

I waited. Finally I just had to ask.

"Um, you still have Wolvy, right?"

She snorted. "No, I don't. He's in Troll-land now, didn't you hear? I wished him away."

"Jerkface. Just give him back, okay?"

"Well," she sounded a little sheepish," I think I dropped him when the lights went out."

"Dammit! Where is he?"

"He's safe," a dark, masculine voice said smoothly.

I froze.

"Er, Lee? That was you, right? You were just using a guy voice to mess with me?"

I stepped towards the spot where I had last heard my sister. And immediately collided with a tall, hard object.

A _male_ object.

"Hello, Kaylin," he smirked down at me, odd-colored eyes glinting with shadows and promises.

I caught my breath. It was him. It had to be. No real person could ever look like that. Even in my imaginations though I hadn't known he was so…wow. I half reached out, my fingers a whisper away from his velvet doublet. "You're-"

"Holy shit! No effing way you're the Goblin King!"

Nice, Lee. Real nice.

TBC

***Shakes head* Honestly it's almost a true story. Except for the Goblin King showing up all sexy and yummy-looking. And don't I wish that was true! Anyhoo, this story is dedicated to my twin, username: keepsecrets. You should go say hi to her!**

…**Except if it's a choice between that and reviewing. Cuz I think you should review. Seriously. Go do it. NOW. Because you feel sorry for me that Jareth didn't show up all smexy-ish. And honey if that doesn't make you feel sorry for me I don't know what will. ;P**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	2. Chapter 2

"SQUEEEE!"

I clapped my hands over my mouth.

Too late.

I had the rare opportunity of seeing the Goblin King's jaw drop as he stared at me.

"Did you just _squee_ at me?" he asked.

I uncovered my mouth for a second. "Belated fangirl reaction," I explained sheepishly before covering my mouth again. The Goblin King induced such epic fangirlness I wasn't going to take any chances on my dorkier side re-emerging.

"But…_squee_?" he asked again.

"It's basically the fangirl battle cry. She can't really help it," Marlie explained sympathetically. "The more important issue here is why the hell are you in our house, strange tall person?"

"You're the Goblin King, aren't you?" I whispered, staring up at him wide-eyed.

Our eyes locked and he smirked.

"You know who I am, Kaylin," he murmured, slowly circling me. "And you know why I've come."

I spun around and stared at him in shock.

"You're in love with Marlie?"

Marlie giggled nervously. "Um…what?"

I waved my arms at the two of him.

"In the book, the Goblin King falls in love with a girl and grants her special powers. That's why he takes the baby away when she wishes it."

The Goblin King stepped closer to me until I had to stare almost straight up to meet his gaze. I resisted the urge to step back and folded my arms across my chest defensively.

"There are few I would give this power to," he said softly. "But I would give it and more to the woman who would share my throne and my life. For her I would move the stars."

"Wow," Marlie breathed. "I totally see why you had such a ginormous crush on him, Kaylin."

I glared at her. How could he be in love with her? She didn't know anything about the Labyrinth or him. She didn't even _want_ to know! And here I am, looking like a complete idiot because the guy I want is in love with my twin sister, and…and now I'm PLUSHY-LESS!

I grabbed a pillow off my bed and hurled it at the Goblin King. I ignored it, and Marlie's disgusted squeals, as it somehow managed to turn into a horrified goblin and change direction mid-air before it could connect with the Goblin King's outraged scowl.

"You- you- give Wolvy back to me! He wasn't even hers to wish away! She doesn't even believe in you!"

"What's said is said," he glowered, crossing his arms.

"All this for a girl who didn't even believe in you?" I asked, gesturing to Marlie. I bit my lip. There was no reason for those words to make me want to cry. I was not going to cry, dammit. Who wants him anyways?

He looked from me to Marlie, and uncrossed his arms. A look of understanding flashed through his eyes and he half-smiled.

"If you want this…plushy…back, you're going to have to take him yourself," he laughed. He strode to the window and pointed out to the distance. "He's there in my castle. Solve the labyrinth. Enter my domain, and we'll see if you can best me. If you do not, then your precious Wolvy will-"

"What? He'll be one of you forever?" I interrupted sarcastically. "You do know he's stuffed, right?"

"Yes, actually. I was going to say I'd give him to the goblins to play with."

I turned pale. "You wouldn't."

He laughed and I flung myself at him, ready to claw his face. (Yeah, I know, I fight like a girl. Get over it.)

He laughed again as he grabbed my wrists and held me off.

"You-you-" I couldn't think of a name bad enough to call him.

The Goblin King pulled me through the window. Marlie shrieked and followed. She froze as she realized that we were standing safely in a barren wasteland overlooking an enormous labyrinth instead of falling from a two story building.

"You may call my Jareth, precious," the Goblin King whispered in my ear before disappearing. His voice lingered for a moment. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your little toy is goblin bait."

Marlie and I stared at each other as the dry wind whipped through the air. Finally she cleared her throat.

"Um…can I go home?"

TBC

**Okay. Well…I just found out there is another Labyrinth humor fic out there involving sisters named Kayla and Madison. Unintentional. And unrelated. I did not rip off this other author and our stories are really nothing alike. **

**That being said, hope you're enjoying this story! Review!**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	3. Chapter 3

I burst out sobbing. Like a little girl. Like a little girl who dropped her ice cream cone. And a huge dog came and ate it. And then pushed her over. I dropped down on my butt and buried my face in my arms.

"DAMMIT! It's not flipping fair! First I lose my Wolvy, and then The Goblin King is in love with my sister, and now I have to run the Labyrinth and he's all smexy "Call me Jareth" and-and- smexiness! It's NOT. FLIPPING. FAIR!"

I sniffled a few more times before standing up and wiping my eyes.

"Okay. Let's go!" I said brightly, skipping down the trail to the wall surrounding the Labyrinth. I stopped when I realized I was alone. I turned to find Marlie staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You. Are so. Insane," she said slowly.

I shrugged. "One of my many charming qualities. Now if you don't come help me rescue the plushy _you_ put in danger, you'll find out just how insane I can be."

Marlie turned white and raced after me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

We finally stood outside the wall. Marlie and I stared up at it silently.

Marlie finally shrugged. "Well, I'm out of ideas. Guess it's time to go home!"

I glared witheringly at her. And then gagged.

"Ew ew ew! There's a guy…_peeing _in that pond over there!"

Marlie looked over her shoulder and laughed. "Dude. That's just not right."

I made a face. "Yeah. But so far he's the only one we've seen around here. We need t ask him for help."

I started over and she grabbed my arm.

"Oh my God! At least wait until he's done!"

I blushed. "Um. Yeah. Good point."

The guy finally…er…finished his business and wandered our way.

I took a step forward…and Marlie nearly mowed me down as she suddenly cannonballed past me towards him.

"Hey! You…uh…little person!"

I groaned and ran after her. Marlie was smiling sweetly and batting her eyes.

"We were just wondering if you knew how to get into the Labyrinth. Do you think you could help us?"

"Hmph. Maybe I could. Maybe I couldn't. Doesn't really make any difference, does it?" he grumbled.

Marlie frowned at me.

"He's not a very nice little person."

"Marlie!" I hissed. "He's not a midget!"

"No duh. It's not politically correct to call them that."

"What? No! I-" I slapped a hand over my face. "He's a _dwarf_, Marlie."

"Oh." She blinked at me. "_Oh_." She looked at him, then back at me. "He's still mean though."

"No I ain't! I'm Hoggle!" the dwarf huffed at us.

"I can't really say it's nice to meet you, but I'm Kaylin and this is my sister Marlie. We're trying to get to the castle beyond the Goblin City," I told him.

He gaped at us. "You're runners?"

I paused. "I guess so. Yeah. I'm sorry, but this is really important. How do we get into the Labyrinth?"

He snorted. "That's a good question."

We waited.

"Well are you going to answer?" I finally asked.

He burst out laughing.

"Ha! You're a pushy one! I almost wish I'd be there to see you stand up to Jareth!"

"You could always come along and help us," Marlie offered hopefully.

"I said almost. You see, I'm a coward. And Jareth scares me. Have fun on your own, ladies. You gets in through there."

Hoggle pointed and we turned to see giant doors opening in the wall.

"Um. Those weren't there before, were they?" I whispered to Marlie.

She shook her head and went to peek in. She looked back at me.

"Kaylin, which way? It all looks the same."

I frowned. "I don't know."

Hoggle laughed rudely. "Well you're not gong to get very far, are you?"

"Which way would you go?" Marlie asked him.

He pointed in the opposite direction from the Labyrinth. I rolled my eyes and stalked into the Labyrinth, grabbing Marlie's arm to pull her down the right-side path. I heard Hoggle laughing as the doors slammed shut behind us.

TBC

**Dude, Hoggle freaking rocks! Yay! And so the journey begins. Where will these two psychos…er, I mean sisters, end up next? **

**I'll try to fit in more yummy Jareth next chap, so keep an eye out!**

**And review! Always review! More reviewing means more Jareth! I know, I'm so not above bribery. Hey, whatever works!**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	4. Chapter 4

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz! Because, because, because, because, becauuuuuuuuuuuse…because of the wonderful things he-"

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY. SHUT! UP!"

"I thought you were agnostic," Marlie said, blinking at me with confusion.

"Dude! That is not the point," I glared, contemplating the merits of throttling her. So far pros outweighed cons.

Pro #1. No more singing, as she'd been doing for at least half an hour as we followed the straight line of corridor. (Seriously, a straight line? No turns? What kind of fricking labyrinth was this?)

Pro #2. Revenge for Wolvy's loss. Sweet, sweet revenge.

Pro # 3. No more singing.

Pro #4. Did I mention no more singing?

"Well if you're invoking the name of God, then it is the point. Duh."

"Oh for the love of…fine! Whatever!"

"Okay. Weeeeee're _off_ to see the-"

"Oy! Shut up!"

Marlie broke off mid-note (hurray!) and we stared at each other. She cleared her throat.

"Um, Kay, I think something's wrong with your voice, it just got really high and-"

"That wasn't me," I snapped. "Look around, there's someone else here."

We started scanning the hall. Suddenly something on the wall caught my eye.

I screamed bloody murder.

"Worrrrrrrrrrmmmmmm! Oh my God it's a worm! Oh my God OH MY GOD!"

Marlie grabbed my shoulder and slapped me across the face as hard as she could.

"Um…ow?" I blinked.

"You're welcome. I've always wanted to do that," she giggled.

I braced myself to face the bugginess of the worm (don't laugh! It's a legitimate fear!) and knelt down next to it. It was staring at me warily.

"Uh, hello. Did…did you just say shut up?"

"No!" the worm snapped. "I said Oy! Shut up!" It paused and then visibly softened. "But that's close enough I guess."

"Thank you," I blushed. "Sorry 'bout the screaming. You, uh, caught me off guard."

"No, no, 'appens all the time," he said graciously. "S'not easy being a worm y'know."

"I'm sure it must be very difficult," I sympathized.

"S'right! Thas why I'm writing me book, _Memoirs of a Worm_. Clear up all the stigma attached to bein' a worm y'know."

"That sounds fascinating!" Marlie said.

"S'right! Come inside an' have a cuppa tea! I can tell you all about it."

"I'm afraid we can't stay. We're trying to get through this labyrinth," I told him.

"Yeah, but there are no turns or doors or anything, it just goes on forever!" Marlie grouched.

"Course there is, there's one right there!" the worm laughed.

We turned and looked at the blank wall.

"Um…no there isn't."

"Well you ain't lookin' right!"

"Yeah. Cuz there's nothing there to look at," Marlie deadpanned.

I grinned and grabbed her shoulders. She flailed and slapped at my hands.

"Hey! What-"

"You heard the worm, Marlie. We ain't lookin' right!" I started pushing her towards the wall. "Trust the worm, Marlie! Trust the worm!"

"Kaylin, let go! I swear I'm gonna- MEEP!"

Marlie tripped over her own feet and fell straight through the wall. I gasped happily and ran forward, heading to the left.

"Thank you, Mr. Worm. That was incredible helpful-"

"DON'T GO THAT WAY!"

I poked my head back out.

"Huh?"

"I said, don't go that way!"

"Oh." I looked down at him, a little unsettled. "Why? What's that way?"

Marlie snorted. "What does it matter? Trust the worm, Kaylin! Trust the worm! Psh. Dork." She dragged me to the right.

"Wait, but what's to the left?"

If Marlie hadn't dragged me away so quickly, maybe I would have heard the worm's reply.

"_That_ way leads straight to that castle! Trust me, a king that wears pants that tight has no business around two pretty young girls!"

TBC

**Okay, you can probably just disregard that last sentence. A little too goofy for even **_**this**_** fic, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to delete it ;P**

**Anyhoo, thanks to my reviewers! Luv y'all! And I know, I know, I said I'd throw in some Jareth, but it just didn't happen. Next time, I swear! Cross my heart!**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kaylin! I think I found another secret door!" Marlie turned and smacked into the wall. "…Never mind…"

Jareth snorted and rolled his eyes. If it wasn't for their physical resemblance he would doubt their relation. Not that Marlie wasn't amusing, but…let's just say it wasn't the first time she'd walked into a wall. That day.

And troll prince? Really? _Troll_ prince? Clearly the girl had no taste in literature! Not like Kaylin. Jareth smiled. When he had first heard her murmuring the words of his book aloud to herself…frankly he had considered just dumping her in the Bog rather than bother with yet another runner. But then he'd discovered that he enjoyed the sound of her voice. He looked forward to the hour just before she went to bed when she would pick up the small red book and recite to the empty room. And he _hated_ when she decided to watch X-Men movies instead. He glared at the plushy flopped face down on the arm of his throne and propped it upright to stare at its face.

"Wolvy," he scoffed. "Ha! Who do you think you are, hm? Nothing, that's what! I am the Goblin King! I am a teenage girl's fantasy! I'm _royalty_! And you're just a stupid damn plushy!" He flicked it to the floor and leaned over to scowl down at it. "She likes me better!"

"Ahem! Your…Majesty?"

Jareth jumped and tried to cover it with a quick kick aimed at a passing chicken. He glared at Sir Didymus, perched on top of that cowardly mutt in the doorway.

"What? What is it, Didymus?"

The knight fidgeted. "Well, my liege…I hadst heard….verily, that is-"

"Spit it out!"

"Are the rumors true? Hast another runner entered the Labyrinth?"

Jareth smirked. "I don't see how it's any of your concern, Didymus. But yes. In fact, two young ladies are attempting to find their way here." His smile darkened. "And this time they will not defeat me." He paused suddenly. "Didymus…are you still in contact with…with the last runner?"

"I am at my lady's call always," Didymus bowed nobly.

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "I see. Then I'll tell you now that perhaps it would be best if she didn't know about our new guests."

Didymus blushed and mumbled something under his breath. Jareth shot out of his throne.

"YOU ALREADY TOLD HER?"

"She wouldst like to speak with thee. I wasn't going to mention it," Didymus said weakly.

Jareth sighed. "Get out, you idiot." He turned and flopped back onto his throne. He rubbed a gloved hand over his face before reluctantly materializing a crystal. Sarah's livid face filled the glass globe.

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE, YOU BASTARD!"

"Sarah. So nice to see you again. I must say, you've gotten old."

"Ha! Just because you're a pedophile-"

"She's eighteen. It's legal even in your world."

Sarah gagged. "Pervert!"

"Now now, don't tell me you're jealous."

"I am NOT jealous! I just can't believe you're up to your old tricks again! She won't fall for it, Jareth, not if she has any intelligence at all-"

"Just because you refused me doesn't mean she will too," he said softly. "Would you have me be alone for all eternity?"

Sarah was silent.

Jareth continued, "This is none of your concern, Sarah. Stay out of it."

"None of my concern? I'll tell you what I'm going to do, you-"

Jareth tossed the crystal ball and waited a few minutes before allowing it to bounce back to his hand. Sarah's eyes were wide as she stared at him.

"Jareth. Was that a Wolverine plushy on your floor?"

"…Maybe."

She grinned widely. "Ohmygosh I love Hugh Jackman! I had such a big crush on him after X-Men, and OHMYGOD when he was naked in Origins, damn! That is one fine-"

"HA!" Jareth yelled. "HIM? You and Kaylin are clearly deranged, it's not like he can sing, like _me_ for instance-"

"Hugh Jackman? He sings. And dances. You should have seen him at the Tony awards. It was great."

Jareth stared at her. "He…sings and dances? Truly?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. She paused. "So…Kaylin?"

"…DAMMIT!"

TBC

**No, nothing's going on with Jareth and Sarah. I just wanted to know what her reaction would be knowing that our favorite Goblin King has moved on ;D. What do you guys think, should I involve her some more in the story, or leave it at that? We'll move back to Kaylin and Marlie next chapter. Till then:**

**Much luv,**

**XxRogueAngelDreamingxX**


End file.
